


Sweetheart of Hell

by transvestitescanbe



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Belly Kink, Bottom Gerard Way, Chubby Gerard Way, Crossdressing, Demon Frank Iero, Fluff, Gay, Hell, Inflation, M/M, Mild Smut, Praise Kink, Rapid weight gain, Satan Frank Iero, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Stuffing, This is purely self indulgent sorry, Top Frank Iero, Trauma (?), Weight Gain, feederism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transvestitescanbe/pseuds/transvestitescanbe
Summary: Gerard Way is your regular 9-5 working man, who after realizing his life is going downhill, gets a visit from Satan himself.This fic is purely self indulgent, if you do not like, please do not read!I am going to update in short chapters, if you have suggestions, leave them in the comments!Thank you!
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 15
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thann you for reading! I shall update my other fic soon!

Another client lost, just like that...

Just great.

God, this was Gerard's third person in the last two months! It didn't help the poor guy wasn't the most social person, either. This would get taken out on his paycheck for sure. His income was sure to take the blow. And this sure stressed him out, he was losing money while his apartment was climbing in expenses. It was obvious that if this trend continued the way it did, he wouldn't be able to afford rent.  
Selling printers wasn't easy, one client leaving for a better company, the other being given free products just to stay? No wonder the business was going under.

As soon as he put the headset back in the dock, the phone rang again. Oh, the front receptionist! What could she want? The only other time he was called from her was because a very embarrassing shipment came in of all sort of geeky memorabilia. Yes, he had a collection with everything from Firefly to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles... it was small, but held a lot of character, that's for sure.

"Hello?" Gerard answered in a small voice, a thick Jersey accent responded, "Hey Gerard, there's a really expensive looking client here to see you!" The excitement in the woman's voice was clear under the forcefully hushed tone. Then, she ended with, "Don't mess this up." The click of her hanging up rang out and Gerard suddenly stood, black hair slightly bouncing. Oh geez.. the pressure was unreal as he slowly walked out of the office. Why would someone want the employee with the worst sales numbers in his division? No time to think about that, though! His pace was quick as his red button up stood out against the monotonous interior.

Then he reached the front hall and there he saw... oh, he certainly did look like an expensive client.

A matte, pitch black three piece suit with pants to match, and burgundy shoes capable of being a dignified killer's. Oh, but that wasn't even the best part! His hair was combed and neat, small scruff where a beard was supposed to go and best of all; the eyes. Those eyes could pierce God himself, golden Amber and shining under the hanging light above the front desk.

Gerard gave a nervous glance to the woman, then looking back at the man and smiling sheepishly. "Hello there, sir. I'm Gerard, I work in the Indigo division of this company, what would you like to talk about? Do you need to schedule a meeting with me?" The pure kindness he had shone through as he offered his hand. Well... there was no movement for about five seconds... then, the man outstretched a hand and took Gerard's. Leaning down, he kissed the back of the snow white hand.

There was a sudden friction Gerard felt as he felt his vision go double, then... as quick as the feeling was, the surrounding area had changed. A small room with two chairs, both looking comfortable and no doors... immediately, Gerard yelped out, eyes darting around as he almost tripped into the wall. But... he stopped and looked to the man. "Wh-Wha..." Gee couldn't even finish that sentence before this mysterious, and magical, man introduced himself.

"Frank... pleased to make your acquaintance, Gerard. You look a lot sweeter than I thought you would. I'm sorry I gave you the scare, but I feel more comfortable talking here." Leisurely, he sat in the brown leather chair, gesturing for the confused man to sit with him.

Gerard wasn't even fully out of shock.. how did that happen? But... oh, if he asked too much questions, Frank could do something terrible, so the boy did as he was told. As he lowered into the comfortable seat. "Uh-Uhm.. where-"  
"It's okay... let me talk then you can ask questions after. First... let me say that I have never seen someone like you before. You have... a unique look about you, I suppose. I enjoy that."

Such a formal way of speaking, it was a little intimidating as Gerard gave a curt head nod, then his eyes focused on something else. The man's fingers.. slowly tattoos formed on his hands, then traveled up to his neck, and Gerard could even spot some under his pants. If that wasn't bewildering enough, his clothes started to melt... like a thick ink onto the floor and what replaced it was attire far more interesting. True orange flames adorn the vest being built over a classic white dress shirt, with red lace detail. His pants flared out slightly, keeping the charcoal black tone while his shoes turned to ten inch platform boots, donning a sickly white color. They were made of ghosts, it seemed.

Souls of the damned.

"S-Sir... I.. what?" The words were forced out as Gerard witnessed the transformation Frank's clothes went through, his inexperienced brown eyes as wide as saucers.  
Then Frank let out a laugh, giving Gerard a flaming hot grin. "You're so cute trying to figure that out. Don't worry, sweetheart, I can do much more than that. See, I wanted to meet with you about a.. proposition. I know it must be very hard these days, my deepest condolences." Very hard? How would this man know?

"Yes... uhm, p-p... pay cuts and my brother..." Mikey... poor boy killed in a car crash only a month ago. It broke Gerard's heart, with our him, he really had no one around. His parents hated him, friends mainly online or at work... no one would miss him.  
"That's exactly right, I'm so sorry for you, little thing. After all, with the way the world is nowadays, you must be so upset... you're too fragile for all this." Fragile?

Well, he wasn't wrong. Gerard was a very fragile and needy person, crying over the smallest things. If he was in the right mood, he could sob at a window blind facing the wrong way. "Sometimes... yeah... I feel very- wait, how d-do you know? I don't even.."

A small pause, then Frank smirked. "I suppose I better get this out of the way, Gerard... I rule half of the people on earth, after they die, anyway. See, I am Satan himself. So I know exactly who you are and let me say it first.. you're a catch. My, you're simply the prettiest little thing I've seen." The way Frank spoke to him should have made the boy feel... well, the opposite of the reaction going on in his heart now. Butterflies raised in his stomach as he let our a quiet. "I'm dreaming..."

Frank knew what to do to prove he wasn't, though.

The man slowly stood, much taller now as he leaned forward, balance immaculate. Well.. anything was possible when you were an omniscient being... so he carefully caressed Gerard's soft cheek with his finger, like he was a fragile statuette, and tilted his head. "You're 179.. right?"

Gerard couldn't even respond to that before he felt a sudden pressure in his body, mainly his slightly chubby stomach, that soon turned into something he couldn't believe. A rather strange tingling feeling, as if light, pleasurable TV static had entered his nerves, spread through his entire body and immediately, he felt his shirt get... tighter? Did he dare look down?...

Yes.

The boy's hazel eyes fell down and he was greeted to the unbelievable sight of his stomach expanding outwards as he felt extra warmth on his body. "W-Wait!" He whimpered out, immediately gripping at his belly, which now proudly stuck out a few inches more, not only that but.. his thighs were rubbing together much easier now, and his ass had grown as well. The plush new fat continued to tingle as Gerard whimpered softly, poking at his shirt like it was a rare speciman.  
"Now it's 189.. I just added ten pounds. Didn't that feel... nice?" Frank comments, admiring the blush forming on Gerard's cheeks as he nodded feverishly. 

The poor sweetheart, clearly shaken up by this.. and probably the fact he was talking to Satan. Any normal person would be after all.   
"See, a regular person couldn't have done that. I know you've been looking online for those.. communities. What is the word? Ah, feederism, right? Well, I know how good looking at those posts make you feel. You want to be bigger, don't you?" The man probed, to which Gerard gave a confused look and then looked down again, hands still carefully cradling the new chub he had.

Though it was embarrassing, Gee gave a simple nod, unable to use words and simply whimpering again as the pleasurable feeling it brought subsided.

"Now... you need to make a decision, pretty boy. Live your life out on Earth, plagued by the difficulties of day to day life.. or... join me and become my sweet little boyfriend. I have been needing one after all these long, hard years." Frank gave a teasing grin, turning his back to Gerard and holding out his hand.

Gee stared at the hand with a nervous expression, thinking back to his apartment.. his little collection... would it really be worth it?

The boy was about to ask a question when Frank interrupted that thought and answered for him. "You can have everything you could imagine, too. I'll give you anything you desire.."

Well... it couldn't be all bad down there, right? And really, what did Gerard have to lose? 

A lot but...  
Gee was a little confused about most things, but such a sweetie.  
A conflicted flash of light passed through Gerard's eyes, before he took two steps forward and put his small hand on Frank's fire kissed one.

"Good boy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, sorry I haven't updated this in a good while. A month, even! I haven't been as motivated but I always kept this story in the back of my mind because I know both you guys and I love it! Please enjoy!

The few seconds after Frank said that term was.. surreal, unreal, totally not happening at all! As soon as the words left his red lips, a gush of smoke blew up Gerard's back. The slight pain caused him to close his eyes, and when they opened;

It was an entirely new world, all for Frank.

The first thing that Gerard had noticed were the large statues in the distance, how they seemed to change constantly, forever taking on a new face, sex, body type- you name it. And the landscape was a deep burgandy, however the sky was a never ending white which was very odd considering how dark it was down there.

Immediately, Gerard felt a hand wrap around his wrist, and he was being dragged off, but Gerard couldn't take his eyes off the scenery as he stumbled along, tripping over his black leather loafers required at work. They were always so uncomfortable, he wished he could just go in slippers, though even those would wear down after a while. "F-Frank.. where are you taking me?" His small voice piped up, and Frank smiles lovingly back at him. "You're so cute, I can't wait to get you into something more comfortable." Not an answer, but at least something to work with.

Gee stayed silent as the pair walked up to the castle, which was a rather long distance from where they started. In fact, Gerard's thighs felt rather... achy, was that the correct word? Burning could also be it, but that could also be the temperature. It seemed like Frank noticed from Gerard's whines and turns around, smirking, "This is probably the most walking you've done in a long while, isn't it?"

Silence.

Gerard didn't need to answer, the bashful look he gave said everything.  
"Oh, how delightful! Well, don't you worry anymore, darling. If you desire so- you don't have to talk ever again once we reach my home." Home... of course, he was speaking of the large golden castle that seemed to slink up closer and closer. It was almost like a gorgeous python of sorts.

As the two approached the bridge separating the sinners, dammed, and kings, Gerard felt a light twisting feeling in his stomach. It was.. enjoyable for the boy, like his stomach was being kneaded by the hands of Jesus himself. Wouldn't that be something, huh?

As soon as the pair stepped onto the marbled front door step, Gerard collapsed onto his knees, arm wrapping around Frank's boot, which was icy to the touch, for stability. The taller being noticed this, snickering under his breath before realizing it was rather wrong to make fun of his new sweetheart. Almost immediately, Frank kneeled down, balancing perfectly and gently running his fingers through Gerard's lovely hair. Oh that hair... it seemed something of Rapunzel's with how delicate it was; like a doily!

"Are you tired, Gerard? Do not fret, I'll have you taken up to your room." Taken.. well, in the blink of the eye, and a chill down his spine, Gerard was suddenly transported to a rather grand room on a bed big enough to fit six perfectly large men... oh, and the way he sank into the perfect, cloud mattress was the icing on the cake. It felt so nice, the boy couldn't help but let out a moan of adoration, rolling so he could hug a pillow to his chest. All the ache and soreness from his legs was immediate relieved thanks to this bed.

It was holier than Frank.

"Better?... Huh.. funny how you didn't even question it." The demon let out a giggle of pure joy, laying on his stomach right next to Gerard as he watched the human very closely, noticing how he was rubbing at his newfound stomach fat. Oh, he was rather proud of conjuring that up on the spot for the nonbeliever. "Yeah.. I'm just... very tired." His little voice cooed out, adjusting onto his back as he stared at the star filled ceiling in awe. "Those look so close..." So close... Too close, like he could.

"Take one." Frank instructed with a devilish grin, even doing the lazy man a favor by bringing those shining gold pieces of sky down farther. This allowed Gerard's arm to move minimally, reaching up and softly taking one of the crackling lights. It felt like.. well, in human terms, pop rocks on his fingers. Not hurting, but surprising him enough to make him jump. This made Frank laugh, nodding to the small item. "They're edible, you know. Taste... 'out of this world'."

'Out of this world?' Thought the curious boy, tilting his head at the bizarre object which sparked away in his hand. Well, no reason not to considering he was down here, though.. Frankie expression was rather telling of how it wasn't just a one and done experience.

Would it be worth it? Hell, even down here, eating a star seemed rather dangerous. But with nothing to do back to, what did he really have to lose? Technically, he wasn't even mortal anymore...

"Oh, Frank... you remind me of Willy Wonka in a way..." Gerard commented, which made the man tilt his head in interest, not knowing what he meant. But.. oh well, frivolous mortal things could wait. After all, Frank wanted to see Gerard's reaction as he slowly bit into it.

And so he did.

The first bite was.. creamy. It reminded him of a Ferraro Rocher, except the outside was covered in gold pop rocks that shone like Romeo on opening night. The taste was an entirely new one, first it tasted a bit like gasoline, which caused his cute little nose to scrunch up but then.. Oh, it was amazing. There was nothing to compare it to, no way to place it on a scale made by humans. It seemed like Gerard would have to make an entirely new ratio of flavor for this little piece of space candy.

"Oh w-wow... This... thank you." Gerard started to speak, but then made a small choking noise as he felt the pressure in his stomach once more, but.. oh his thighs felt even more pressurized. His soft eyes met Frank's and he could only look down at his belly while it started to fill out his shirt even more, like he was being filled up with a thick, glittering, liquid. Oh, the way his clothing creaked made Frank simply giddy with excitement, unable to sit down while the discomfort on Gerard's face melted into pleasure whilst his soft, heavy belly hung over his pants even more. Hell, it was even starting to test the button!

But the best part was Gerard's once sore thighs and how all that bad feeling fell away immediately when he felt his dress pants tighten around his rounding thighs. What a sight to behold for Frank, his hands clasped behind his back innocently while Gerard let out a sudden whine, reaching for another star but it quickly flew up out of reach.

So it was a game now... Gerard, obsessive and still expanding, got on his knees to try and reach another one of those fantastic little things. His shirt buttons were barely holding on as he grunted in sluggishness, reaching up. The devil didn't interfere, watching his boy with keen interest. Then he decided to do something that simply looked fabulous. Gee stood and started to jump up on the bed, which was rather springy, causing his stomach to bounce up and down with him. Hell, his thighs and ass jiggled too as he whimpered in frustration while Frank couldn't take his eyes off the scene. For the first time in a while, he was stunned into silence.

That was until a shrill voice rang out, "Now who is this?!"

Instantly, the room froze for a good few seconds... that is, until a small, clear button decided to cut the tension and pop off of Gerard's shirt and land with a small click on the floor. 

What a scene this was...


End file.
